


Forging Ithildin

by LaceFedora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Female Narvi, at an advanced age, eventual hints of sex, these will be out of order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Narvi/Celebrimbor(Or Narvimbur) drabbles from requests lovely people have given me on Tumblr. Each chapter will be titled with the request.</p><p>All of these are set in the same universe. (And likely will be set in the Sansukh Universe in the future, but not Sansukh!Canon compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOTES: How it all began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> All began with a series of asks between myself and Poplitealqueen. Which I'm going to include here as the first chapter. All the actual writing begins in chapter 2.  
> Narvi here is inspired by determamfidd's portrayal of her in her enchanting fic, Sansukh.
> 
> Special thanks to Poplitealqueen, the-dragongirl, and goldberry-in-the-rushes. Who encouraged me to write all of these.

Me: Celebrimbor spending more time with the dwarves of Moria because he feels more comfortable there. Among elves there's always harsh whispers that follow him everywhere as a descendant of Feanor. The dwarves don't mind him as he's such a skilled smith, they give him his own place to work. Not many visit him but one day an irritated dwarrowdam storms in and starts using his forge.

Me: I'm thinking like someone let Narvi's fires go out or something and She has a project she *has* to finish. Celebrimbor gets all huffy at having his space invaded and starts to snap at her but then she starts ordering him about and he gets so caught up watching her work that he actually starts obeying.

POP: YES YES YES. HE’S TAKEN BY THIS FIERY DWARROWDAM WITH BEAUTIFUL HANDS

Me: I think the first thing that would happen is they'd immediately start arguing about techniques on like engraving and things like that. each thinking their own way is better. Then she's saying stuff like 'Aren't you supposed to be bossing craftsman around in Eregion or something' and he's snaps back that maybe he likes it better here. and then the both get a bit awkward and quiet.

POP: That’s adorable. I can imagine his ears turning bright red!

Me: Celebrimbor's ears bright red and he moves over and stands closer to her work instead and starts asking about her project. She lets him change the subject, more pleased to be talking about her work anyway. He falls silent as he gets caught up watching her work. Her intensity and her hands are far more interesting than he was expecting. (omg also revisiting that Celebrimbor making her hair clasps thing. What if he made them as a thank you not realizing that they're a typical dwarven courting gift and Narvi getting hella flustered when they're given to her) 

POP: LOVE IT AND YES UNINTENTIONAL DWARVEN COURTING GIFTS FOR THE WIN PLZ Me: Celebrimbor would be really confused then also a little worried that like maybe she didn't like them. She looked like she wasn't breathing and she was just staring at the gift he was holding out to her. He'd never seen her like this. And He's like 'Well if you don't like them you don't have to take them... I know you like the fluidity of tengwer so I thought you might' but she snatches them out of his hands before he can take them back Protesting that they were hers. 

Me: (referring to the tatts I drew on Celebrimbor and Pop's tag of 'Somehow Somewhere Narvi is getting hot and bothered about those tatts' ) Pfft Narvi was hot and bothered while She did those tatts with her own two hands. brushing Celebrimbor's hair back out of the way. and placing her hand on his shoulder to keep him still 'stop squirming elf is doesn't hurt that much you're going to ruin the lines' 

POP: I LOVE THIS HOLY CRAP. Do you think she let him make any on her skin? *totally hot* Me: Yessss totally He'd watch her doing it very intently and demand that she teach him. Because Celebrimbor was like the great craft hoarder. He wanted to be the best at everything. He'd make up some elaborate pattern that would be especially made just for Narvi and practice until he could do it perfectly for her. 


	2. Bad Workshop Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Goldberry-in-the-rushes  
> Narvi find Celebrimbor has had a small accident with his forge.

      Celebrimbor has a tendency to leave his tools out, he gets distracted easily. Flitting from one project to another in rapid succession. In fact, Narvi is beginning to suspect, that he is the messiest elf that has ever lived. If he were not an Elf, she’s positive that his hair would constantly be a mess, or that he simply would have burned it all off his head from forgetting to tie it back before he leans over the forge.

      She’d come into his workshop today and (after having tripped over several tools lying in front of the entrance way) found him missing several inches of that lovely straight black hair.

     “It will grown back in just a few days, Narvi, you needn’t look so traumatized.” he tells her and motions her over. Narvi huffs but, comes to him. 

     “You must at least even it out. It’s shorter on the left now. You look ridiculous.” She tells him and pulls a sharp knife off her belt. Celebrimbor smiles at her and turns, dropping onto his stool with his back to her. 

     “Well, then I leave my hair in your capable hands.” he tells her and Narvi feels her face heating up. Of course, he could not do it himself. But, she had never touched his hair before. She reaches out and hesitates, just staring at the scorched, uneven line of hair across his back. She delays long enough that Celebrimbor turns to look at her.

     “Narvi?” He asks her, “Have I crossed some cultural line again?” he asks, after the hair beads incident, he’s learned to ask these things directly.

     She clears her throat and shakes her head.

     “Eyes front.” She snaps at him. “I’ll clean this mess up.” She takes a few determined steps forward as soon as he turns around, mustering up her courage. She takes his hair in hand to smooth it out, her callused fingers catching a bit on the soft, thick hair. It feels almost like liquid sliding over her fingers. She shakes herself and sets about trimming his hair until it’s even. She finds herself reluctant to step away once she’s finished and instead pulls a spare strip of leather from her pocket, the one she sometimes used to tie her own hair back. She combs her fingers through his hair, drawing it up into a high ponytail atop his head.

     “There, that will take longer to fall out.” she says finally and drops her hands to her sides. Her fingers itch to start a new braid in all that hair.

     Celebrimbor turns back to her, reaching up and touching the ponytail, then smiling and clasping Narvi’s hand in his. “Thank you, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was podficced by The-Dragongirl  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4489152  
> Go Listen!


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Poplitealqueen  
> A beginning of their courtship

     Celebrimbor had given her hair clasps before. It had been quite the misunderstanding. He had forged her two beautifully detailed clasps for her beard as a thank you for helping him with a project. He hadn’t though much of it, he’d simply wanted to make something beautiful for her. Narvi had been quite shocked receiving them and for several terrifying moments she had been sure he had wanted to begin courting her. Then she had looks at his clearly confused expression at her shocked reaction and he’d reached out, trying to take back the gift that had seemed to horrify her so. Narvi refused to give the clasps back but she had cleared her throat and calmly (well she thought she had done it calmly Celebrimbor could tell she’d been quite nervous by the pitch of her voice) explained that hair beads and clasps were typically the first gift in Dwarven courting.  He’d apologized and assured her that wasn’t his intent this time. (Though Celebrimbor noted that she did not return the clasps and did occasionally wear them.)

     So when Narvi finds a small gift on her desk and opens it to see a broad clasp for her hair, clearly of Celebrimbor’s make,he’s rather puzzled. She pulls it out and turns it over in her hands, it was quite stunning. Silver, no mithril, and intricately patterned. It was a very dwarven design, yet he had worked in a few gentle elven curves. She even spotted a few tengwer letters in it, though she was unsure of their meaning. She frowns curiously, shaking herself and heading to Celebrimbor’s workshop next door.

     “What is this?” She asks him, coming over. He turns, wiping grime off his hands and moving toward her.

     “It’s exactly what it looks like, it’s a clasp for your braids.” He tells her and offers her a smile. “Do you accept it?”

     She frowns at the clasp then up at him again. “Accept it?” She asks him. Celebrimbor comes over, dropping down to his knees into front of her, she can’t help sighing softly at how he makes kneeling on hard stone floor so graceful. Celebrimbor takes her hands in his.

     “Yes, Accept it.” He repeats. “As a courting gift. As it’s intended.” he clarifies as she stares at him. When she doesn’t say anything for a long moment he hesitates, “It’s all right if you wish to reject-” He starts then is cut off when he finds himself with an armful of dwarrowdam. Narvi hugs him tighter, leaning her head on his shoulder.

     “Took you long enough.” She tell him, pulling back and tugging him forward into a kiss. She makes a soft, startled noise against him when she finds his skin is just as hot as her’s is after having stood over a forge all day. For some reason she’d had always expected it would feel more like kissing someone made of porcelain. Celebrimbor touches her hair reverently as he deepens the kiss.

     “I apologize for the wait.” He tells her and she pushes at his shoulder playfully. “Honestly, it was very gratifying for you not to look so horrified this time.”

     “The first time we had only been able to stay in the same room without screaming at each other for a week.” She points out. He just laughs and kisses her again, long pale fingers sliding over her braids.


	4. Meeting the Inlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Poplitealqueen  
> This is less 'meet the inlaws' as it is talking about celebrimbor's lack of Inlaws.

     “Meet eachothers families?” Celebrimbor asks Narvi, looking up at her from his work. He watches as she nods, sighing.

     “It’s the final part of our courtship. We can meet with mine tonight if you don’t have to return to Eregion. Then I’ll have to travel there to meet yours.” She frowns a bit at that though. She held little love for Eregion.

     “I would be honored to come tonight and meet your family, no one is expecting me for a week. You don’t have travel to Eregion though.” He says and smiles at her. “I know you don’t like leaving when you have so much work to finish up. I know you’re looking forward to the west gate to being dug out.”

    “I’ll have to do it sooner or later.” She frowns at him, “If you’re serious about this courtship.”

     Celebrimbor puts his tools down and turns to look at her.

     “Of course I am.” He tells her. “It’s just, that I do not have any family in Eregion. I don’t really have any family anywhere anymore. My Mother died some time ago… My father and uncles all brought about their own ends one way or another. I doubt very much that any of my cousins wish to be associated with me, or wish to remind anyone that they are related to Feanor. I could care less if the other Gwaith-i-Mírdain have an opinion on my relationship with you as I will not be heeding any opinions other than yours and mine.”

     “Oh…” She says slowly, then walks over to him, grasping his hands. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She admits, lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles. “I suppose that I have more than enough family for the both of us.” She says. He smiles at her and leans down to kiss her hair.

     “It’s quite all right. Though, now that I think on it, the Lady Galadriel is my cousin, We could ask her blessing in Eregion I suppose.” He comments. “I’m sure she would be happy to give it, I know that she’s very interested in this westward expansion of Khazad-dûm.”

     “The ruler of Eregion then? We’ll just go and meet with her and she’ll be happy if I talk about work?” Narvi asks him, raisign an incredulous eyebrow and tugging on the end of his ponytail teasingly. She pulls him down to her and into a kiss.

     “Well Technically I am next in line and I may one day be the Ruler of Eregion. So you should watch out for that.” He tells her, then laughs at the look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this whole time I had been thinking that Celebrimbor was the lord of Eregion the whole time BUT as far as I can calculate, Galadriel and Celeborn were probably still the leaders of Eregion during the time period of Narvi and Celebrimbor’s friendship/relationship as Eregion was established in 750 SA and celebrimbor didn’t become the lord until 1350 SA. I figured Celebrimbor would probably have had more time to hang out with the dwarves around this time before Annatar makes his first appearance in 1200 SA and starts teaching the Eregion smiths. I did like three hours with a research for a 426 word fic. Curse my obsession with accuracy to timelines (this also means that at an estimated 250 year lifespan for Narvi she would have most likely been dead long before Celebrimbor was killed in 1697 SA. Even if she was alive during his 347 year reign as lord of Eregion.)


	5. Rainy Day Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by goldberry-in-the-rushes  
> A rainy day Stuck in Eregion.

     “I did not know that it was going to rain.” Celebrimbor protests, watching Narvi pace around the room. “I would hardly conspire to keep you in Eregion.” He insists and she looks back at him, glaring.

     “That is not ‘rain’, Kelebrimbur. That is a Flood! We could be stuck here for days! I will miss the final clearing of the west gate. We were supposed to begin on the constructions of the doors!” She says in frustration, her accent harsh over his name, as usual, throwing up her hands.

     “I know, Meleth nin. I know.” He says soothingly and reaches out toward her. “I apologize.” She breathes out heavily and slumps her shoulders, anger quickly deflating. She comes to him and lets him take her hand.

     “It’s not your fault… coming here was my idea.” She shakes her head a bit then tilts her head at him and steps into his personal space Her expression changes into one full of mischief. “However… given that is it going to rain all night, and we are not going to be disturbed.” She says and very deliberately places her hands on his thighs. His eyebrows rise and he licks his lips, bringing his hand up to her braids, brushing them back over her shoulder.

     “Was there something you had in mind, that you didn’t wish to be interrupted for?” He asks her and slowly a smile spreads over his face. “Something that is permitted now that we’ve completed our courting?” he asks, voice teasing.

     “You’re insufferable.” She tells him then pushes at him, getting him to scoot back so she can climb onto the bed with him. He moves his hands to her waist, watching as she straddles his lap. “I love you.” She says and leans in to kiss him.

     Celebrimbor laughs softly against her and hums when she settles into his against him and licks her way into his mouth. She pushes him back against the bed and he goes easily, tilting his head and looking up at her. “In the interests of honesty, you do know that I have never done anything like this before?” Celebrimbor asks her. She pauses with her hands on the edge of her tunic, blinking at him.

     “Neither have I.” She tells him flatly. “I have never felt the urge before you.” She tells him and shrugs. “I also know that if you penetrate me, we will be considered wed by your people’s beliefs.” She says and looks him over. “The Lady Galadriel and I had a long chat earlier.” She says.

     “Oh…” He says and laughs, rubbing a hand over his face. “Well I must admit that’s something of a relief.” He tells her. She reaches out, taking both of his hands in hers and then bringing them to the hem of her tunic again.

     “Not that I’m suggesting that we get so ceremonial now.” She tells him and allows him to pull her tunic off. “But it is raining… we should take opportunity.”

     “To explore?” He asks her and looks her over, his hands moving over her sides. Feeling the textures of dark skin, spotted with breathtaking constellations of even darker freckles, and hair, all lain over over her strong frame. She shivers and leans into his touch.

     “Yes exactly.” She tells him and her clever fingers work open the clasps on his shirt, sliding callused fingers over his smooth, unmarked skin.

     “I’m starting to feel quite grateful for the rain.” He tells her quietly, long fingers moving and gently cupping her breast. She sighs at the touch, leaning over him, stretching up for a kiss.

     “Perhaps it isn’t too much of a nuisance.” She agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sindarin Translation:  
> Meleth nin- My love


	6. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by poplitealqueen  
> ANGST WARNING fic contains Narvi's passing.

     Celebrimbor had always known that he would outlive Narvi. He’d known when they met. He’d known when he first realized he loved her. He’d known when he began courting her. It had done very little to prepare him for the reality.

     He folds himself down to sit in the chair at her bedside. He reaches out, picking her her hand. She has such beautiful hands. It had been the first thing he noticed about her. He turn it over in his hand carefully, her dark skin against his paler. Her hair was mostly white now, but still just as thick and beautiful.  He bends down, kissing the back of her knuckles, his eyes closed.

     “Don’t look so glum.” he hears her voice, quiet, not as strong and sharp as he’s used to. He looks up at her, her dark eyes slit open, watching him. He scoots the chair closer and carefully moves her hair from her face.  “I’m sorry to leave you.” she tells him honestly.

     “You could have lived another ten years more if you didn’t work yourself to the bone.” he says says stiffly, even though the both know she was happiest while working. She snorts at him then promptly winces, her hand coming to her abdomen. The cave in had done it’s damage. The healers assured him she would pass before morning.

     “Five, if we were very lucky and we both know that.” She insists and sighs, reaching out and touching his face as she always did when she knew he was fretting about something. He leans his head into the touch, turning to kiss her palm. “You will make it without me… and I much prefer to die working.” She gives him a weak smile.

     “I would prefer you live forever. And I think you overestimate me, Narvi.” Celebrimbor tells her. He leans in toward her. She sighs again. Carding her fingers through his straight hair, then pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. Celebrimbor draws it our for as long as possible, savoring the moment. This last moment.

     Narvi finally pulls back from the kiss. “You lived long before I was born and you’ll live long after. Now come here. Hold me a while.” She carefully moves over in the bed, when she winces Celebrimbor hurries to help her then slides onto the pallet that’s far too small for him. He curls himself around her, wrapping her up in his arms and tucking her head under his chin.

     “I love you.” He tells her and closes his eyes tightly, tears falling, when for the first time she doesn’t give him an immediate response.


	7. Reunion after the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon  
> Very short, taking place just after the Elves reawaken.

     By the time the elves awaken from the halls of Mandos, the dwarves are already hard at work. Aule had been allowed to awaken then from his halls immediately; to start the rebuilding of Arda.

     When he finally spots Narvi, Celebrimbor pushes his own father, Curufin, out of the way, rather rudely. He shouts to her in Khuzdul, drawing the attention of many of the other dwarves, surprised to hear their sacrd language from an elf. He starts running toward her.

     When she hears him she drops her tools, turning toward his voice. Those around her turn toward her in surprise, it was rare that Narvi stopped her work for anything. When she spots him, she takes off at a run as well.

     They meet in the middle, Celebrimbor dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms. He kisses her face, speaking to her in a disjointed mixture of Quenya, Sindarin, and Khuzdul, all coming together in various forms of ‘I’ve missed you so much’. She laughs, loud and clear a few tears escaping as she kisses him.

     Celebrimbor’s parents and uncles, who had followed after him when he’d started running, are all looking at them curiously, puzzled. (though Maedhros quickly begins looking for his old friend, Azaghâl.) The Dwarves that have gotten to know Narvi in the halls all seem shocked yet, mostly pleased to see her this way, laughing and happy.

     Narvi and Celebrimbor don’t pay either gathering any mind though, caught up in eachother.

     “It seems her have a bit of catching up to do.” He says and she agrees by pulling him down into another kiss.


	8. Narvi Trips on Celebrimbor's Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me last week by The-dragongirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DRAGON GIRL HAS ALSO NOW PODFICCED THIS FIC!!! GO LISTEN IT'S INCREDIBLE.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4489152/chapters/10205412
> 
> This drabble should take place somewhere between 'Rainy Day Inside' and 'Last Kiss'

There’s a loud crash from the door of his work shop and Celebrimbor starts, looking up, only able to hear it over the roar of the flames thanks to keen elven ears. He steps away from his forge and years a low groan. He immediately moves toward the sound when he recognizes Narvi’s voice.

“Narvi?” He calls out, concerned, she was the only one that frequented his workshop. He’s answered with a string of Khuzdul curses. He winces and goes to her. Pulling away tools and half, finished projects. He gasps when he finds Narvi clutching her hand to her chest. There was a deep cut across her palm from landing on something sharp-edged among his projects.

“Meleth nín,” he asks and brings her hand up, kissing the cut. “I’m so sorry.” He breathes out, it would leave a scar. He so loved her hands.

“It’s-it’s only a scratch,” Narvi says, apparently flustered in that way that she often was by his attentions and his sincerity. “It would have happened if you put away your blasted tools.” She snaps.

Celebrimbor looks up at her immediately. “ I will remember to clean up, always.” He tells her honestly, pained and dropping a few more kisses across her palm.

Narvi deflates a bit. “I-no it’s all right, Kelebrimbur.” She tells him, then brings her uninjured hand up to his face. “I like that you are messy. I will be more careful.” She says.

Celebrimbor leans in and kisses her gently, a bit of her blood smearing between their lips.

“We will both be more careful.” He tells her, brokering no argument while he tries very hard not to think on her oh-so fragile life. 

“Come,” he says, pressing their foreheads together, “let us clean this up and bandage it. ”

“ Yes, all right,” she tells him and kisses him again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forging Ithildin [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489152) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl)




End file.
